


Firsts

by youbuggme



Series: To Love A Stark [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Break Up, Espionage, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Prom, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Sleep, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, but lowkey, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Date (Throbb)</p><p>2. "I Love You" (Sansaery)</p><p>3. Moving In (Jon x Ygritte)</p><p>4. Sleep Over (Gendrya)</p><p>5. Break Up (Brojen)</p><p>6. Kiss (Rickeen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I thought I was done with To Love A Stark, but apparently I'm not because god damn I love them so much. Plus, it's Spring Break so I might as well celebrate.
> 
> Thank you @worlderr on tumblr for the prompt: _I was wondering if you could write a bonus chapter telling the “firsts” of the couples, like first date (this would basically be throbb since the others already had theirs), first ‘I love you’, first time sleeping together, those kind of things. It would be just great and everything._
> 
> Each chapter will focus on a different pairing and a different first :) There is also no necessary timeline. Each chapter can be read stand alone. This first one takes place roughly around the same time as the last chapter of TLAS (not the epilogue)

**Theon**

“Are you nervous?” Margaery smirked at Theon.

“I wish you’d shut up,” Theon groaned. “You guys are making a big deal about it when it really isn’t _anything big_.”

“You’ve been dating my brother for four weeks and you still haven’t gone out on an official date. It is a big deal.” Sansa was sitting cross legged on her bed next to Margaery while Theon prepared for his date. Sansa had insisted that he get ready in there so they can half-ass pretend like Robb was picking up his boyfriend for their date (it was hard to pretend that was happening when Theon practically lived at the Stark home, but Sansa wanted to try, damn it).

“It’s not a big deal,” Theon turned away from the mirror that hung on her door to face Sansa and Margaery fully. “First of all, it’s hard to have a first date when Robb and I go out all the time-”

“But this is a _romantic_ venture!” Sansa exclaimed, cutting him off.

“ _Secondly_ ,” Theon hissed, “it’s not a big deal because we’ve been dating for four weeks. We don’t have to do any of that first date crap because we already know each other.” Margaery and Sansa shared a knowingly look. “Okay, will you two just stop? The only reason you think this is a big deal is because you guys are making it a big deal.”

“We are making it a big deal?” Margaery snorted loudly. “Who has spent half an hour lint rolling his clothing?”

“Oh, it’s my fault this house is filled with dog hair?” Theon snapped.

“You’re even wearing your nice dress shirt,” Sansa giggled, “and your ‘sexy’ pants.” Sansa leaned over to whisper in Margaery’s ear, “His words, not mine.”

“ _Sansa_ ,” Theon hissed warningly.

“And it’s his first date _ever_.”

“Really?” Margaery perked up. “Ever?”

“ _It is not a big-_ ”

A knock at the door interrupted his sentence and Theon froze. He was here. Well, of course he was, this was Robb’s house and his room was basically down the hall from Sansa’s, but that wasn’t the point. Robb was here to take him on their first fucking date and Theon…Gods were his palms sweaty? His heart was thundering in his chest and his shirt was feeling too tight. He couldn’t believe he was fucking nervous about something so trivial, but it was Robb and, well, Robb always made a dent in his usual apathy for dating customs.

“Are you going to answer it?” Sansa whispered eagerly. Margaery bit back a laugh from beside her as they pressed their shoulders together. “This is so cute!”

“It really is,” Margaery nodded in agreement.

“Will you two just shut up?” Theon snarled as he turned to face the door. He glanced back and sent each girl a warning glare before he opened the door.

 _Yup, I’m going to have a heart attack,_ Theon thought as he stared at Robb who for once wore a nice dress shirt to a date (Theon had seen far too many awful first date outfits out of their many years of friendship), _I’m going to have a fucking heart attack from this loser_.

Robb looked up rapidly from his shoes as the opening of the door. His eyes met Theon’s and a pretty blush covered his cheeks. Theon had no idea why Robb had any reason to blush; Theon knew he was no prize. Robb was the prize Theon didn’t deserve.

“Ready?” Robb scratched the back of his head nervously, looking past Theon to smile awkwardly at his sister and her girlfriend. Theon wished he wouldn’t egg the girls on by acknowledging their presence. Theon could already hear the faint giggles Sansa and Margaery were trying to hold in.

“Yeah,” Theon grabbed Robb by the shoulder and pulled him down the hallway, “let’s go.” Once they were out of sight from Margaery and Sansa, Theon moved his hand down the length of Robb’s arm until it fit into his. He felt both honored and undeserving of the intertwined fingers.

They didn’t make it far before they were stopped. This time on the ground floor just inches away from the front door. It was like tripping up just before the finish line, his gateway out of embarrassment was blocked.

“Be back home by nine,” Ned Stark called from the couch as he looked between the two boys. Jon was sitting next to Ned and smirked as he looked at Robb and Theon’s joint hands. Theon swore he’d die right there as he let go of Robb’s hand. He had no problem with showing displays of affection in front of people, as long as they weren’t Robb’s parents. He nearly died when Robb and he came out to the whole family three weeks prior.

“Okay,” Robb nodded his head quickly, looking pleadingly at Jon for help.

“What’s the rush?” Ned stood up. “Your mom wants pictures?”

Theon’s eyes widened and he wished he hadn’t let go of Robb’s hand so that he could squeeze it in warning.

“She’s in the kitchen with Ygritte getting the film set up,” Jon threw Theon a contempt filled smile.

“Oh, no!” Robb shook his head quickly. “Not this time! Please? She already has pictures of us throughout the years.”

“I already talked to her and it’s no use,” Ned shrugged. “You know how she is with the photo albums.”

“Okay, boys,” Catelyn emerged from the kitchen, camera in hand and Ygritte grinning widely from behind. “Just a quickie.”

If it had been any other circumstance, Theon would have made a crude joke, but right now his main concern was getting away from anymore embarrassment that Robb’s damn family might throw on them. All he needed was Rickon coming down the stairs yelling about how he had seen them kissing earlier that day. It had taken twenty bucks to shut the kid up the first time, but that was hours ago.

Robb remained silent but he quickly wrapped his arm around Theon’s waist and smile. The sharp nudge at his side was Theon’s cue to just go along with this. Hopefully it would be over shorty. He tried his hardest (for Robb’s sake) to ignore Ygritte’s loud laughter and Jon’s quiet chuckling. The only thing that brought Theon solace was that Catelyn had already sent him their couple’s photo-op.

Five quick flashes from the camera, Catelyn Stark gave the two nearly adult boys her blessing to leave the house. The two practically ran from the house. They didn’t stop until they tumbled into Robb’s car and he sped away down the street. Only at the first stop sign did they stop and Robb put the car into park so he could breath.

“I’m so sorry,” Robb leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. Even in the dimly lit car, Theon could see his cheeks were aflame.

“It is fine,” Theon closed his eyes to hide from his own embarrassment. “I knew it was coming. Poor Roslin never saw it coming in the eighth grade and lucky Jeyne never got the chance.”

Robb threw him a dark look and swatted him lightly for bring up his two ex-girlfriends _and_ the photos he was already trying to forget. “Shut up.”

“That’s why Roslin is dating your hot uncle,” Theon sighed. “Maybe I should do the same thing before Jeyne snatches up the good ones or Benjen.”          

A smile threatened to come onto his face. “Benjen hates you.”

“Yeah,” Theon rolled his eyes smirking, “that’s the reason why I’m not going after him.”

Robb smiled and leaned across the center console to capture Theon’s lips. “You’re an idiot,” he murmured against them.

“Like you are any different, FIFA boy,” Theon pulled back. “Well, we did embarrassing first day photos, what next do you have planned?”

Robb settled back fully into his seat. “Do you not know how dates work?” Theon blinked and didn’t say anything. Robb’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh shit! I forgot your anti-first date rule.”

“It’s not a rule,” Theon sighed. “It’s a trend.”

“A trend I’m breaking,” Robb smirked.

“Don’t get cocky, you don’t wear it nearly as well as me,” Theon rolled his eyes as he grabbed Robb’s phone from its holster and plugged in the AUX cord. “Do you have Coldplay or some shit on here?”

“Why?” Robb raised an eyebrow trying to contain his smile.

“I figured if everyone is going to make a big deal out of this-”

“Because it’s your first date _ever_.”

“-than we might as well play up the cheesiness,” Theon finished, ignoring Robb’s comment as he scrolled through Robb’s music. “Yup, here it is.”

“What?” Robb tried to look over Theon’s shoulder.

“I found all of Sansa’s crappy music you downloaded-”

“And that you secretly enjoy,” Robb pointed out, grinning.

“Shut up,” Theon made the selection and put Robb’s phone back in its secured place.

There was silence for a long moment before piano started and instantly Robb recognized the song.

“Really?” Robb raised both eyebrows.

“I can probably find something much worse than _Chasing Cars_ if you give me more time,” Theon threatened, “or we can continue driving.”

Theon laughed as Robb realized that they were still parked at the stop sign at the end of his street and put the car back into drive.

“Shut up,” Robb ordered at Theon’s growing laughter.

 

**Robb**

Even as he pulled up at the docks, Robb’s heart hadn’t ceased to stop beating loudly in his chest. He was almost worried that it was beating so strongly that Theon could hear it. He was thankful that _I Want You To Want Me_ was blaring through his car speakers so not much of anything except their laughter and terrible singing could be heard.

Honestly though, Robb had never felt this nervous about anything, but maybe because nothing he had done previous mattered like this mattered. This was about the heart and his feelings for another human being. Robb had always loved Theon in so way, shape, or form, but to take that love to another level was terrifying. He didn’t want to scare Theon off, but at the same note, he didn’t want to hold back. It was a petrifying balancing act and Robb didn’t want to screw it up.

That’s why Robb was so nervous about their first date. How was he supposed to make Theon’s first ever first date not awkward while making sure he didn’t overstep any boundaries he had put up because of Ramsay. That’s why Robb had chosen the docks.

It was where they shared their first kiss and their _mutual_ reciprocation of feelings. It was the place Theon felt most comfortable at and it was private. Robb had considered taking him to a restaurant and buying him dinner, but somehow it didn’t feel right for them, at least not for their first date. Robb just wanted to experience Theon, undiluted by outside influences and alone. It was surely more intimate, but it felt right.

“The docks again?” Theon asked curiously as he looked out the car windows.

Robb’s heart froze. Gods he fucked up. “Is that a problem? Because we can leave-”

Theon was already out the door, grinning widely as he got out. Before he closed the door, he stuck his head out and threw Robb a blood-warming smirk, “Coming?”

Robb turned off the car and was instantly out of the car. He only opened up the backseat for a moment to grab the cooler he had spent all morning packing with Bran, Rickon, and even Arya’s help. Strapped to the top of the cooler was a blanket.

Robb joined Theon who was waiting at the hood of the car, looking over at the dimming skyline and wavy sea. Robb, with his free hand, rejoined their hands and couldn’t shake the warm feeling he got in his chest when Theon’s fingers wrapped around his own.

Robb led them to the end of the dock and sat them down in the exact position they had been in four weeks prior. Robb hoped Theon saw the sentimental value of it and judging by the delicate look in his eyes, he did.

“You are so lame,” Theon broke their carefully constructed silence. They were fully seated now and Theon was leaning his head against Robb’s strong shoulder.

“I’m wooing you,” Robb chuckled. “Are you wooed?”

“Oh, _so_ wooed, mate,” Theon laughed freely. “I’m swooning.”

Robb couldn’t believe in a million years how _good_ it felt to simply be sitting there with Theon looking at the dark waves crash against the docks. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to be with Theon, to kiss him, hold him, laugh with him, be with him, love him.

“So,” Theon looked up at Robb, “what’s in the cooler?”

“I brought you dinner,” Robb pulled gently away from Theon to reach the cooler. “Don’t get too excited.”

“I’ve been on the wrong side of your cooking far too many times for me to be excited about it,” Theon smiled softly.

“It’s never _that_ bad,” Robb protested as he pulled out a plastic container.

“You sent Snow to the hospital once,” Theon remarked dryly.

“That wasn’t mine cooking’s fault!” Robb exclaimed and Theon laughed. “That’s Jon’s stupid allergy to shellfish’s fault.”

He passed Theon the container and he took it. “An allergy you’ve known about for all your life.”

“I was more concern with impressing someone else,” Robb shrugged, giving Theon a pointed look. On cue, Theon blushed and looked down at the container in his hands. He slowly opened it and looked at the contents before looking up at Robb questioningly. “Okay, I honestly didn’t want to spoil the evening by possibly making you sick-”

“Or hospitalized,” Theon added.

“ _So,_ ” Robb picked back up, “I just boxed some pizza from last night and made a dessert instead.”

“You made dessert?” Theon’s eyes widened. Robb laughed. While he was a terrible cook, he wasn’t a bad baker. Theon was never one for sweets but he always ate whatever Robb baked. “What’d you make?”

“It’s a surprise, now eat your pizza, loser,” Robb opened his own container. 

“I don’t know for sure, but I’m guessing insulting your date isn’t proper date etiquette,” Theon teased, taking a bit out of the pizza.

“Theon, I don’t think anything about our relationship, from how it began to how it is now, was ever proper etiquette.”

“Well, you can always change your ways,” Theon suggested. “That would be the _right_ thing to do.”

“It takes two to tango,” Robb countered swiftly. “By the way, I got you a present.”

Theon blanched. “You did?”

“Not a physical gift, but you reminded me with the dancing,” Robb smirked as Theon paled.

“I’m gay, but I’m not into that shit. I’m not dancing.”

“No,” Robb leaned lazily against the pillar behind him. “Not dancing, blackmail.”

“On?” Theon’s eyebrows rose with interest.

“Jon.”

“Oh, you really do like me,” Theon laughed loudly. “What is it?”

“You know how prom is in a few months?” Theon nodded his head and Robb continued. “Jon asked dad for dancing lessons so he can take Ygritte.”

Theon howled with laughter. “You’re kidding me.”

“No,” Robb shook his head, smiling. “I’m telling the truth, but admit it, it is sweet.”

“You know I can’t admit it, even if it is true,” Theon sighed jokingly. “That is too close to a compliment and I can’t do it. My body rejects anything resembling as a compliment for Jon Snow.”

“Point taken,” Robb kissed his cheek. “Ready for dessert?”

Theon’s eyes danced. “I know you are talking about the thing you made but I am also interested in a different type of dessert now,” he purred, leaning closer to Robb.

“As long as you have me home before nine,” Robb sighed breathlessly as he brought his lips to Theon’s once more, thoughts of dessert out of his mind.

But not for long, because although Theon couldn’t get enough of kissing Robb (he had told Robb many times), Robb also knew Theon was dying to know what he made. Robb reached into the cooler once more and pulled out the third and final container. He had been planning to make it for Theon’s birthday in six months but he couldn’t wait that long and this ended up seeming more appropriate.

Robb watched amused as Theon nearly ripped the container from his hands and opened it. He watched as Theon grinned widely at the delicate slice of cheesecake that laid inside.

“If there is a slice in here, does that mean there is more at home?” Theon asked and while Robb tried to answer the question, he was momentarily distracted by Theon’s use of the word “home” and how it brought butterflies to his stomach. Maybe one day they could have a place of their own instead of his parents’ place. They had talked about it for years and now that they were dating it felt closer to being an actual possibility.

“Yes, it’s all yours. I made a note and everything,” Robb explained as he produced a fork for Theon. He ended up only bringing one in the assumption that Theon would have it all for himself. He was surprised that after the first bite, Theon made a second fork full and offered it to Robb. “Are you feeding me?”

He blushed but poked Robb’s lips with the fork. “Tell anyone and I show everyone the video of you and Snow wearing Sansa’s dresses.”

“We were six!” Robb explained embarrassed as he swallowed the cheesecake.

“I was six and knew better.”

“You were wearing one too,” Robb pointed out.

“But I was behind the camera, not in front of it,” Theon smirked taking a fork full more for himself. “Idiot.”

Robb moved the cheesecake away from Theon and kissed him again. If Theon was upset about being deprived more dessert, he didn’t show it as he dropped the plastic fork into the sea and wrapped his long, thin fingers in Robb’s curls and pulled him closer.

 

**Theon**

They ended up staying far too long at the docks and when they finally returned to the car, they saw they had missed their arbitrary nine o’clock curfew by ten minutes. Robb sped the whole way home while Theon theorized possible lies to tell the Starks when they were inevitable reprimanded.

The two of them bolted through the front door of the Stark house at 9:27 only to find Ned, Jon, and now Arya sitting on the couch watching a movie on the TV. The three looked up at Robb and Theon with amusement on each of their faces.

“Sorry we are late,” Robb instantly began rambling. “We lost track of time and there was traffic. Unbelievable traffic.”

Ned instantly waved it off. “I was just messing with you two.”

Theon’s face must have been hilarious to Jon and Arya as the two of them burst out into fits of laughter. Theon looked at Robb who was once again red in the face.

“Oh,” he nodded his head. “Well, okay.” Robb grabbed Theon’s hand and dragged him up the stairs.

Half way through their ascent, they could hear Ned Stark yell, “Remember, Theon sleeps in the guest room now.”

Robb and Theon shared a mutual look that clearly said once everyone was off to bed, Theon would simply sneak down the hall as he had been doing for the past couple of weeks since Ned and Catelyn began enforcing the rules.

“Well, that could have gone worse,” Theon broke the silence and Robb squeezed his hand.

“Please don’t jinx us,” Robb begged. “We may be three feet from my door but Rickon and Bran have yet to make a notable mark on the evening.”

“Then let me walk you home quickly,” Theon dragged Robb to his bedroom door.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have,” Robb said sarcastically, grinning all the way.

“Proper date etiquette! Learn it,” Theon smirked as he reached up to pull Robb into another kiss.

“How was your first date?” Robb raised both eyebrows.

“8/10,” Theon nodded his head. “I’m sure you can raise your score later tonight.”

“Okay, Professor Greyjoy,” Robb waggled his eyebrows.

“Good night, Stark,” Theon backed away as he walked down the hallway toward the guest room.

“See you _in the morning_ ,” Robb winked as he disappeared into his room.

Theon didn’t linger in the hallway a second longer and darted into the guest room. He didn’t want Robb reemerging in tears of joy from the flowers Theon had Bran and Rickon sneak in there while they were out on their date.


	2. "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place roughly a few months after they are officially together :P

**Margaery**

“Gods, they look so awkward,” Sansa bit at her fist to stop from laughing. Margaery followed her eyes to where Sansa’s half-brother stood with his girlfriend. They were off to the far side of the gymnasium, their arms wrapping around each other in a much more conservative manner that was very uncharacteristic for at least one member of the couple.

“No,” Margaery disagreed. “Just Jon, Ygritte looks way too-”

“Comfortable?” Sansa chimed in.

Margaery smirked. “That’s a word for it, I suppose.”

“You know he asked dad for dancing lessons?” Sansa whispered thoughtfully. “Robb told me. Jon was trying to keep it a secret.”

Margaery’s eyes widened. If Theon and Gendry were to get a hold of that information, well, Theon would use it as blackmail material for weeks and Gendry could use a barrier of protection from the older brother. “How’d those go down? I can’t even picture it.”

“They gave up after the first lesson,” Sansa giggled. “Something about Jon stepping on too many toes.”

“Good thing Ygritte is made of much hard material than normal human beings,” Margaery sighed as she slowly reached for Sansa’s hand. They were seated at one of the tables watching the dancers but Margaery knew it was high time for them to grace the crowds with their presence. “Can I have this dance?”

Sansa flushed brightly but nodded her head slowly but eagerly. A timid smile forming on her painted lips.

_This felt good,_ Margaery decided as they weaved through the crowd to find a space for themselves amongst the people. By now the school was highly aware of their relationship, especially after Joffrey’s meltdown from being dropped from all extracurricular activities, and the only flack they received was from Jeyne Poole who simply rolled her eyes and grumbled, “About freaking time.” Even then, Jeyne had basically been there when they finally got together.

Speaking of Jeyne, “Where’s Jeyne?” Margaery frowned. Sansa and Jeyne had tagged along with Jon and Ygritte for a ride while Margaery had come with her brother and Renly but as soon as their group met, Jeyne disappeared. Margaery didn’t think much of it at the time but where did she go?

Sansa frowned as she scanned around the crowded gym-turned-dance hall. “She was here a moment ago,” Sansa bunched her eyebrows together in confusion before reaching into her bag, presumably to text Poole.

“Should we be worried?” Let’s be honest, it was _that_ unusual for Jeyne to wander off. She was rather weird and light-heartedly whimsical, a quality that made her and Sansa very close. Her wandering off wasn’t too unusual, simply curious.

Margaery watched as Sansa’s eyes widened in realization at a message on her phone and a tight smile formed on her lips, like she was trying to hold it back. She glanced up at Margaery and tried to swallow her smile back.

“Let’s not worry about Jeyne,” Sans tucked her phone back into her purse and then wrapped her arms around Margaery’s neck drawing them closer. Even then, it was still nothing in comparison to the hold Ygritte had on Jon.

Margaery searched for answers in Sansa’s mischievous eyes. “Want to share what that was all about?” she asked in amusement.

“Oh,” Sansa waved off lightly with a gentle tug of her curl, “don’t worry about it. It’s a little family thing…a _sister_ thing. You know how Arya is.”

Margaery felt a large smirk fly to her face. “Sansa, darling, are _you_ scheming?” Oh, this was going to be good.

“Perhaps,” Sansa shrugged teasingly. “Perhaps you’ve rubbed off on me, a bit.”

“So are you going to fill me in on this little scheme of yours?”

“It’s just for Arya to come to prom,” Sansa muttered lowly. “You know how she got all defensive and angry about it when we asked her to come shopping with us last week and then she decided she wasn’t going, even though she already had a ticket.”

“I thought it she said there wasn’t ‘a chance in hell’ that she would step foot in here after that,” Margaery’s eyes danced in glee.

Sansa had changed so much since she had broken up with Joffrey…well, maybe change wasn’t the right word, but she was finally coming into herself: bright, elegant, smart, clever, cunning, _happy_. She was becoming her own and Margaery was simply thrilled to see Sansa discovering the possibilities of what she could be now that she wasn’t being controlled by that bastard. Margaery was just happy to see a genuine smile on Sansa’s face again.

“I enlisted some help to move her in the right direction,” Sansa grinned brightly. “You aren’t the only one who can be persuasive.”

Margaery laughed at this. Even if Sansa did persuade these people to help her, there was no way she’d ever be as good as Margaery in the art of scheming. It was the one thing Margaery owned and that she could admit to being brilliant at. Perhaps it was egotistical, but it was what she did best. “How much did you have to pay those people?” she teased as she dragged her fingers gentle across Sansa’s back causing her to shiver.

Sansa tugged her hair again in retaliation. “None, I was very authentic and with a sympathetic cause.”

“Oh, I really am rubbing off on you, aren’t I?” Margaery murmured adoringly.

“You say that like it might be a bad thing.” Sansa cocked her head slightly to the left. Her eyes had softened greatly since their conversation at started and their voices were faint, only loud enough for each of them to hear.

“Is it?” Margaery asked in a curious and soft voice. One of her concerns was turning Sansa into something she wasn’t. Sansa had already been through a situation like that before and Margaery didn’t want to cause any damage by doing something like that again.

“No,” Sansa giggled, “I finally feel like myself again. I have you to thank for that, right?”

They were closer now. Their faces were inches apart. They weren’t dancing so much as they were swaying gentle against each other. It was gentle, like the rocking of a boat on the calm sea. The rest of the world fell silent and faded out of their existent, they were in a bubble. She almost forgot where they were. In this moment it was just them sharing a memory, untouched by anyone else.

“Sansa,” Margaery leaned her forehead against Sansa’s and tightened her arms around her girlfriend; “I love you.”

           

**Sansa**

Sansa had always been a romantic, especially when you boiled it down to its simplest components. She always went with feeling over reason. Any day. She trusted her heart no matter how many times it had, and probably would, deceive her. The thing about being a romantic is that everything she did had, would, and did convey emotion, it had to. Nothing felt right unless she expressed it properly.

That’s why it wasn’t even a question when she surged forward with all her force until her and Margaery’s lips connected. She would never be as fluid as Margaery with words and poetics, but Sansa knew action. It was a Stark thing; all her brothers and sisters were action before words types, even if some people like Bran and Robb tried to deny it.

“I love you too,” Sansa breathed against her lips. Her heart was soaring.

Margaery reconnected their lips and Sansa could feel her smile against it. Sansa just drank it in, feeling the warmth of their mutual feelings flood her. It was something she had dreamed about thousands of times and knew in her heart that it was what love had to feel like.

“Stark! Tyrell! PDA!” the loud disapproval of one of their teacher chaperones disrupted, turning the attention of those around them on Sansa and Margaery.

The two girls split apart quickly and red in the face. While people, including their teacher, were aware of their relationship it wasn’t something that was easy to display in public, especially when being reprimanded for it.

A couple meters behind Margaery, Sansa could hear and see Ygritte hoot and holler as she threw them a wink and a thumbs up from her hands wrapped Jon’s neck which was turning red from embarrassment as well. Thankfully, Jon had enough sense and probably embarrassment to avoid any and all eye contact with Sansa.

“Oops,” Sansa flushed brightly and Margaery simply laughed.

“I really did mean what I said,” Margaery whispered as she fingered for Sansa’s hand, interlocking their hands.

“Good,” Sansa met her eyes eagerly. “So did I and I’m going to hold you to it.”

“So, are you going to tell me the rest of the details to your little scheme?” Margaery pulled Sansa back into their modest embrace to keep their spot on the dance floor. Thankfully, no one was watching them anymore.

“I don’t really have to,” Sansa nodded her head toward the emergency exit of the gym.

Theon was standing there in regular street clothes although still nice enough to rival the sea of tuxes and prom dresses. Beside him was a nervous looking Gendry, dressed in a simple dress shirt and a decent pair of jeans, who kept glancing at Theon worriedly. Figures Theon resorted to threats. It made sense in a way; Gendry (or really anyone) could beat the crap out of Theon. He wasn’t exactly much of a heavy weight.

“Theon came?” Margaery asked. Okay, now she was beginning to be rather impressed with her girlfriend’s skills in the art of scheming.

“He is just making the delivery,” Sansa smirked, obviously gloating at the astonishment in Margaery’s voice. “There are a lot of things Theon is willing to do for Robb, but he made it very clear that this was not one of them and he has something much more rated R for the evening.”

Margaery couldn’t contain her laughter at the sentence _. Of course_. “So he brought Gendry so-”

“-Robb and Jeyne are handling Arya right now,” Sansa picked up. “Apparently, Robb needed extra help in handling her so Jeyne is outside with them now.”

“Should we lend a hand and help?”

“Oh, no, that’s why Robb and Theon are doing this and not me. If Arya knew I was at all involved, which she will probably figure out later, she’d kill me. I was going to get Jon to help but he doesn’t want to actively participate but he knows what is going down tonight. Ygritte is keeping him busy so he can’t help Arya escape later.”

“Wait,” Margaery scrunched her eyebrows together. “Why was I left out of the loop this whole time?”

“Because after we all found out about the club and those schemes, you can blame Theon,” Sansa added with a charming smile, “it is now too obvious with you involved. Everyone knows your schemes and they are suspicious.

“I could have still been involved.”

“Next time I’ll seek your counsel,” Sansa joked.

Together the two watched as the front doors to the gym opened. Robb come through with a vice grip on his sister’s arm and Jeyne pushing Arya from behind. Arya was fighting, as that was expected of her, but Sansa knew her sister well and, well, let’s just say Arya wasn’t putting in a whole lot of effort. She wanted to be there, but she also wanted to reserve some sort of self-pride. Gendry, on the other hand, also wanted this but he cared too much for Arya to actually talk about it with her. Really, it was a wonder her sister ever landed such a guy, Sansa mused.

“They are so stupidly cute,” Sansa sighed as her sister and her boyfriend begrudgingly found a corner of the dance floor to dance in.

“Oh, like the rest of us aren’t,” Margaery grinned ear to ear.

Margaery and Sansa waved goodbye to a quickly retreating Robb and Theon before Sansa grabbed Margaery’s hand once more. “Come on, let’s get out of here before Arya finds out and tries to get out of this.”

 

**Margaery**

“Where are we going?” Margaery raised both eyebrows as Sansa led her out of the school by the hand. They both nodded their heads kindly to Coach Clegane who looked like he would much rather be anywhere else.

“I needed some fresh air,” Sansa said but her tone implied she had other plans. Margaery felt a shiver of excitement scurry up her back.

Margaery let Sansa weave through the many parked cars before her eyes landed on the glory that was Ygritte’s rust bucket cruiser. Sansa opened the back seat and Margaery raised both eyebrows.

“She doesn’t lock it,” Sansa grinned proudly at her knowledge, “ _and_ it’s fairly private.”

 “I can get behind that,” Margaery slid into the car and left around room for Sansa to follow suit. Thankfully, the night was pretty cool and with the car turned off, it was still at a manageable temperature.

Once the door was sealed behind them, Margaery leaned into Sansa, connecting their lips and this time meeting no outside, third party reprimand. Sansa kissed back with just as much ferocity.

“I do love you,” Sansa murmured. “It feels so good to say that,” she giggled delighted.

“I know what you mean,” Margaery cupped her cheek sweetly.

And they go back to kissing and Margaery almost questioned why they didn’t step out of the crowded and heated gym earlier. Time seemed to float away and Margaery could have done this for eternity.

“Hey!” Ygritte’s giddy voice sounded from the other side of the window. Sansa whipped away and was faced with an equally embarrassed Jon. “Same idea, huh?” Sansa burrowed her head into her hands while Margaery rolled her eyes. “ _Nice._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next will be Jon x Ygritte!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	3. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly two years after they get together, a year before TLAS epilogue. :) 
> 
> [also, didn't really read through it so I might come back and fix it up for any mistakes eventually]

**Ygritte**

“I didn’t know you owned so much shit,” Ygritte stared at amazement at the overstuffed trunk of Robb Stark’s car (and that wasn’t even counting the crowded back seat which barley had enough room from Arya and Gendry). Jon had borrowed it for the day so he could move his possessions from the Stark house to his new home: Ygritte Apartment…which was now _their_ apartment since he officially added his name to the lease earlier that day and he would be splitting the rent with her. Ygritte was beyond happy at the fact they would be living together, although to be fair, he practically did live in her place to begin with.

“Oh, we even got rid of a few things and Theon stole some stuff,” Arya shook her head tiredly. Ygritte had enlisted her second favorite Stark to help with the moving process. It was either Arya, who she loved, or Robb who would consequentially bring Theon and then nothing would get done. Arya brought along Gendry who looked terrified to be in the vicinity of Jon. He had good reason though; Jon had yet to relent on the boy for dating his sister.

“What are you a hoarder?” Ygritte raised her eyebrows amused as Jon grabbed a duffle bag from the back seat. Gendry gave a short snort of laughter but immediately let it die at Jon’s look of disapproval.

“No,” he rolled his eyes, “half of these things were Robb’s and Theon’s, the other half is Arya’s.”

“No it isn’t!” Arya exclaimed, narrow eyed.

“Really?” Jon cocked an eyebrow. “You’re telling me that the box of books is mine?”

“Well, Robb thought you needed to read more,” Arya shrugged as she directed Gendry to the box of books and to Ygritte’s apartment.

“And the set of fencing swords?” Jon pointed to the long and thin bag that was shoved to the very left side of the trunk.

“Those are collectors’ items,” Arya waved off pink cheeked. “You can’t get rid of those.”

“But they are _yours_.”

“But _mom_ won’t let me have them in the house,” Arya countered.

“And the plant?” Ygritte pointed to the large flowering plant on one of the boxes labeled “clothing.”

“An apartment warming gift from Sansa and Margaery,” Jon sighed as he grabbed said plant and handed it to Arya. “You,” he directed at his younger sister, “are here to help, otherwise I would have asked Robb and his idiot to help.”

“Don’t,” Arya glared at Jon, “you dare compare me to Greyjoy.”

“Don’t give me a reason to,” Jon warned.

Arya quickly retreated up the stairs to Ygritte’s apartment, leaving the couple alone for the first time that day.  Ygritte grinned brightly at her boyfriend, now roommate.

“I like this Jon,” she purred, her hands finding their way up Jon’s arms. Despite his glaring look, Jon didn’t stop her and Ygritte knew the look wasn’t to be taken seriously. “Come on,” she slapped his biceps hard enough to make him jump, “let’s get unpacking.”

She watched delighted as he grabbed one of the boxes, a small smile threatening to come to his face. They had been together for nearly a year and a half, almost two. Once Jon and Ygritte officially graduated a few weeks ago, Jon wasted no time in packing up his things.

It wasn’t that the Stark home was unbearable for Jon, far from it. It was more this underlying, unwarranted guilt that Jon had for staying in the home any longer than strictly necessary. He would have moved out earlier if his father hadn’t been so opposed to it. Ygritte gathered this guilt was derived from the tense relationship between Jon and Catelyn, although according to Sansa and Arya, it was leagues better these past couple of years.

“It wouldn’t kill you to help,” Jon nudged her as he passed by.

Smirking, Ygritte grabbed what she could and followed suit. They had decided that while the two of them would obviously be sharing a room, Jon’s things would be stored in Gilly’s old room (she had moved out a few months prior and was now renting an actual single family home with Samwell). They were going to need time to sort and sift through all their things and find spots for them.

Gendry, Arya, Ygritte, and Jon spent a fair portion of the morning and afternoon getting the car unloaded and a good portion of Jon’s things put away. There were still a few unopened boxes by the time dinner rolled around. Ygritte invited Arya and Gendry to stay which they both declined politely (Gendry a little more eagerly). Ygritte didn’t mind though, in actuality she preferred it. Now she could spend the first night of their move in just with Jon.

“How does it feel?” Ygritte asked as Jon walked back into the apartment from sending Arya and Gendry off with Robb’s car.

Jon settled beside her on the worn sofa. “I’m not sure,” he admitted. “Good, weird, different.” He couldn’t seem to settle on the right word.

“Nervous?” she turned so she could dangle her legs over his lap. Jon’s hands found solace on her thighs and knees.

“Should I be?” Jon raised both eyebrows teasingly. “You don’t have anything unnecessary planned, do you?”

“Nothing too bad,” Ygritte responded blasé.

“ _Ygritte_ ,” Jon tensed his hand over her knee for emphasis in his warning.

“What?” she feigned innocence, but grinning all the way. She could also see that Jon was fighting to keep his own smile down.

“You’re throwing another goddamn party, aren’t you?” he groaned.

“A tiny one,” she reassured quickly, changing her position so she was fully in his lap. “I just invited our friends over in a couple of days once we are settled.”

“Does that include Greyjoy and Waters?” Jon pouted, already knowing the answer to that question.

“You can’t have Robb or Arya if you exclude their boyfriends.” Ygritte rolled her eyes. “You’ve been trying for years with getting rid of Theon and how had that turned out?” Jon refused to answer so Ygritte continued. “Well, he’s dating your brother so I think you dropped the ball on that one, huh?”

Jon continued to glare, although not with much heat, before signing tiredly. “Whatever.”

Ygritte cackled at his defeated tone, burying her face into his neck. Jon instantly wrapped his arms tightly around her frame and pulled her closer. She could feel him rest his face into her unruly hair.

“This is nice,” Jon murmured after a few beats of silence. Ygritte had to agree. Having a space of their own was, as Margaery and Sansa would put it, a dream come true. It was horribly domestic which Mance and Tormund teased her endlessly on, but it felt right. Like a step in the right direction. Like she as doing something right. The best part was knowing that Jon felt the same way too.

He needed this, even if he wouldn’t outwardly admit it. It was good for Jon to begin thinking of the future and living his life without being under the ominous shadow of Catelyn’s dissatisfaction, no matter how fine their relationship was at the moment. Wounds like that cut deep and permanently.

“Want to go to bed?” Ygritte glanced up to meet Jon’s eyes. They were hooded and for good reason. This was a heavy day, the start of another chapter in his life.

“Yeah,” he smirked, lifting Ygritte up with him in the process. Ygritte couldn’t help but burst out into laughter. Life was good.

 

**Jon**

If Jon had any doubts about the move (he didn’t), those doubts would have ceased in that moment, early in the morning. Especially if he got this view every morning.

Ygritte, still sleeping peacefully, was curled on his chest, her hand splayed over his bare chest and the other curled into her own chest. His arms were wrapped around her hips and back.  Her breath was coming out in little puffs against his skin. Yeah, waking up like this was not going to be a bad start to his day. He could definitely get used to this.

Slowly, he unwrapped himself from Ygritte without disturbing her slumber. While he was normally an early riser, Ygritte wasn’t unless given a reason. This morning there was no reason and Jon didn’t mind the idea of a few moments to himself.

As he crept through and left the bedroom, he realized that wasn’t going to be a possibility. When the hell did Ygritte give Greyjoy a key to her place? That was going to have to fucking change.

“Jon!” Bran exclaimed from the kitchenette, forcing Jon to tear his eyes away from Theon who was lounging lazily on the couch. Jon peeked into the kitchen to see not only had Greyjoy apparently brought along Bran, but also Rickon and Jojen Reed too.

“What are you guys doing here at-” Jon looked at the kitchen clock with squinted eyes, “-seven thirty in the morning?”

“We wanted to check out your new place,” Rickon said as he opened the refrigerator.

“We are going to breakfast in a few minutes, dude,” Jojen watched in amazement as Rickon rummaged for food like a starved man. Jon would have addressed it as well, but he was more concerned with the ease of access people had to the apartment.

“Are you going to join us for breakfast?” Bran asked innocently before Jon had the chance to hammer Theon about the key.

Jon was about the politely decline but Greyjoy did it for him. “No, now come on, Robb’s waiting and then we got shit to do.” Theon threw Jon a deliberate glare. “Put a fucking shirt on, Snow. Fucking gross.”

 Jon rolled his eyes. Like Theon should really be talking since most of his family had seen the guy bare on at least one occasion each.

“Oh, are we shopping for the party?” Jojen asked curiously.

Jon felt his stomach drop at the words. He was hoping that Ygritte hadn’t actually been serious. Apparently he was wrong.

“Yeah,” Theon didn’t even bother to hide what was being planned and he smirked directly at Jon. “Come on, Rickon, we are about to go for breakfast. Don’t make a fucking meal.”

“Why does our mom even trust you with us?” Bran commented on Theon’s language pointedly.

“Because she thinks Robb can change him,” Jon muttered. He watched as Bran, Jojen, and Rickon filed out of his kitchen and headed for the front door.  Jon followed behind, clapping Rickon on the shoulder in a faint greeting. “Greyjoy, give me the key.” Jon held his hand out expectantly. If he was going to be living there now, he didn’t want Theon was the ease of access anymore. Part of his reason for moving was privacy and distance. He couldn’t have that if Theon, or anyone else for that matter, could stop by willy nilly.

Theon regarded Jon’s out stretched hand before sniggering softly and ignoring it all together. “Yeah, _okay_.”

Theon left, still cackling, as a sympathetic Bran, an amused Jojen, and a hungry Rickon followed suit. Each waving as they crossed the threshold.

Before the door closed behind Rickon, he turned around and said, “Just do you know, almost everyone has a key. Ygritte gives them out like candy.”

Jon dropped his hand. “Do you have one?”

“Duh,” Rickon smiled as he closed the door suit. Jon was once again left alone in the apartment, not counting his sleeping girlfriend. Yeah, they were definitely getting new locks.

 

**Ygritte**

            Ygritte tried to bite back a smile that threatened to come to her features as she found Jon seat in the living room, pouting at seemingly nothing. His eyes were locked on the wall already of him and his eyebrows were scrunched together. He always had this look when he was deep in though. He just turned everything out and Ygritte always found it amusing.

“Morning.” She bent over the back of the sofa and wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck, resting her heat on top of his head.

This jarred him from his deep concentration and rather than a normal greeting, Jon answered her with what apparently had been on his mind. “How many people have keys to the apartment?”

Ygritte bit her lip in thought, not removing herself from her position. “That’s a good question. Why? Did someone stop by?”

“Greyjoy, Bran, Rickon, and Jojen Reed,” Jon answered and Ygritte could hear the distaste for the first name.

“They have anything interesting to say?” Ygritte asked carefully.

“You’re sending them shopping for this _small_ party,” Jon phrased it more as a statement than a question.

Ygritte answered regardless. “I asked Sansa and Margaery but apparently they are delegating.”

“Back to the keys,” Jon tilted his head up slowly and Ygritte removed herself so they can make eye contact. “How many?”

“Does it bother you?” Ygritte asked curiously. The idea of people coming and going from her apartment didn’t bother her so much, but that didn’t mean Jon was the same in that feeling.

“A bit,” Jon admitted sourly.

“Well,” Ygritte bit her lip in thought as she climbed over the sofa to sit beside Jon, “I can’t really get back the keys. I don’t even know who has them anymore.”

Jon shrugged. “Oh, well, it’s not that big a dea-”

“ _But_ ,” Ygritte cut him off sharply, “we can get a new lock set and keep the key distribution low.”

“The landlord doesn’t mind?” Jon asked and Ygritte could see the stress that came from the key dispute had left his shoulders.

“Honestly, he probably wouldn’t even notice,” Ygritte snorted.

Jon grabbed Ygritte gently and pulled her onto his lap. “Thanks.”

Smirking, Ygritte brushed her lips against his. “No problem, but just so you know, we are giving Robb, Sansa and Arya a spare for emergencies.”

Jon didn’t seem to mind as he pulled Ygritte into a deeper kiss. She idly wondered when it would hit Jon that giving Robb and Arya keys also gave Gendry (who wouldn’t care) and Theon (who would abuse it) access to the apartment once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next will be Gendrya.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	4. Sleep Over

**Gendry**

“Thanks for letting us stay here, mate,” Jojen looked around Gendry’s living room with a rather impressed look on his face. On his shoulder was a red backpack.

“Really, thank you,” Bran smiled as Jojen and Arya assisted him over the front porch step and into the home. He fiddled with the brakes of his wheelchair absentmindedly.

“It’s fine, really,” Gendry waved off. “My mom works a lot so the house is usually empty. It’s only a few days.”

“We were going to stay with Sansa and Margaery, but they are cramming for exams,” Bran yawned. “Rickon called Robb and Theon’s place and, well, you know Ygritte and we really just need a place to sleep.”

“Honestly, it’s fine.”

“Thanks for letting me tag along too,” Jojen shared a smirk with Bran.

Arya shook her head smiling as she closed Gendry’s front door and locked it. “So, where will we all be sleeping during our stay at the Water’s Residence?”

“Right,” Gendry grabbed the bag designated for Bran. His home was a modest three bedroom place, well really two since one of the bedrooms wasn’t technically a bedroom but more of a patio that had been revamped into a bedroom. “We have a guest room down the hall that you guys can stay in,” he spoke directly to Bran and Jojen. “It only had a pull out couch; I hope you guys don’t mind sharing.”

“Oh, no problem,” Jojen grinned slyly although Gendry had no idea as to why.

“And me?” Arya cocked an amused eyebrow. There weren’t any bedrooms left. Bran and Jojen both watched with keen interest.

“You can have my bed,” Gendry shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well, aren’t you just so forward with my sister,” Bran raised bother eyebrows. “Oh, I am _so_ telling Rickon.”

“ _Don’t_ you dare,” Arya hissed back. Gendry knew enough that telling Rickon any secret was basically ensuring one of two things: 1. Catelyn would find out in 2.5 seconds or 2. Rickon would shift this into a profit scheme (the kid learned everything he knew from Arya)

Gendry quickly jumped in the clear the air. “I meant she can have my bed and I was going to take the couch,” he grew beet-red.

“Couch,” Jojen nodded his head before winking exaggeratedly at Gendry, “ _right_.”

Flushed, Gendry shifted the topic once again, “Let me get you all set up.” He pushed forward, hoping to abandon the conversation completely, but judging by the looks from Jojen Reed and Bran Stark it wasn’t going to be dropped soon.

With only a few more jabs thrown his way, Gendry finally got Bran and Jojen set up in their room and closed the door behind them. Gendry pitied whoever would end up dating each of those boys. The amount of inside jokes and talking would just turn into another Robb and Theon situation where whoever they were dating would either have to overly compensate or they would leave out of jealousy.

“What’d you tell your parents?” Gendry asked as he led Arya down the hall towards his room. She had been there plenty of times to know where it is and to set herself up for the night but it was still fairly early and Gendry didn’t mind prolonging the night a little bit.

“I told them I was staying at Ygritte and Jon’s,” Arya shrugged.

Gendry paled. “Does Jon know where you are?”

“Oh, Gods, no,” Arya cackled. “Ygritte does and she is covered for us on both fronts.”

"And we can trust Ygritte?" Gendry asked unsure. Despite having been friends with the vivacious woman for a while now, he still wasn't sure how much he could trust her without Ygritte having an ulterior motive. The same went for Margaery, but Gendry understood where they stood. Ygritte was a wild card. What she did was always an unfortunate surprise- Theon's words, not his.

"More than we can trust the others," Arya pointed out. "Margaery would just tell Sansa and Theon can be just as bad as Jon and Robb about these things. Ygritte will keep the secret. I think she likes the idea of holding things over Jon’s head."

“Seriously, if we didn’t know them, it sounds like a horribly dysfunctional relationship.”

“It is though,” Arya laughed lightly. “So don’t stress, Ygritte wouldn’t dare ruin this.”

"Oh my gods," Gendry balked at the shiny look in his girlfriend's eyes. "Are you blackmailing her?"

"No," Arya chuckled, swatting Gendry lightly. "I just have insurance."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gendry swallowed hard as he led Arya to his bedroom.

"It means you have nothing to worry about," she murmured as she stepped through the threshold of his room. "So are you really going to be sleeping on the couch?"

Gendry flushed as Arya jumped onto his bed and looked up at him with big grey eyes.

"W-Well, I, uh," Gendry scratched the back of his head worried. He was going to sleep on the couch; he just also left the opinion open in his mind that if Arya asked he would join. "I mean, not if you don't want to." Arya grinned wickedly and Gendry stammered, "what about your brother?"

"I have insurance on him too," Arya whistled lowly. "Don't worry, I have it all covered."

"You know that actually just worries me more."

Arya simply shrugged as she lifted the covers and climbed in quickly. Gendry still remained a couple feet away from the bed. It wasn't that he didn't want to get in, far from it. He was more worried about the consequences if Jon, Robb, Theon, any of Arya's friends or family found out. They'd kill him. Plain and simple. Sansa would murder him in cold blood if she found out and Margaery could probably help her get rid of the body before anyone else found out.

"Oh, stop worrying," Arya flung off the covered and stood up. She grabbed Gendry's hand, pulled him until he fell on the bed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'll be dead?" Gendry grumbled but allowed himself to be arranged by Arya beneath the blankets.

"Let me fill you in on a little secret," Arya nuzzled up to Gendry and he cautiously put an arm around her shoulders, "Theon and Robb have been sharing a bed since they were five and when they were forced to stop sharing one, they still did. Even when they were dating other people, they still shared a bed so they have no room to talk or I go to mom and dad about it and they don't want that, trust me."

"That still leaves Jon and-"

"Jon wasn't even dating Ygritte for a month before he slept over at her place and I wouldn't be surprised if he had done it sooner," Arya smirked. "Sansa and Margaery were sharing a bed since middle school and they still do now, just like Theon and Robb."

"Bran and Rickon?" Gendry asked, although the tension he had felt before about it was relieved slightly.

"Don't worry about it. Rickon isn't going to find out and Bran and I have a little understanding right now."

"About?"

"Can't tell you," Arya yawned. "Oh, and mom and dad won't find out if the others don't tell them. So, we are in the clear."

 

**Arya**

She hoped that Gendry didn't feel how hard her heart was beating. She was nervous, not that she'd ever tell him. It was just...sharing a bed with someone was intimate, even if you were doing intimate acts. There were unnecessary connotations associated with it and social norms that made the entire thing much more concrete. So, even as she talked about silly things with him in hopes to calm herself down, she was still a nervous wreck.

But she wanted this. She liked Gendry, she really liked him. But she hated the feeling of vulnerability. She hated the fact that they might not be on the same page emotionally, when all signs pointed to them being even. She hated the insecurity of what if their relationship failed. She hated being able to relate to Theon on an emotional matter when she previously thought his insecurities as idiotic and stupid because _of course_ nothing could go wrong in their relationship. But now she was having the same thoughts, the same, worries, the same hope that she was just over thinking it all.

Then Gendry readjusted his arm to it across her back and he pulled her closer to his chest and the worry that previously filled her chest had been replaced in ease. Perhaps it was the thundering of his heart that made her feel like they had balanced out again.

At some point, whatever inane conversation they were having or bickering about ceased in thin air and a cooling silence replaced their voices. Arya’s eyes were growing heavier at the thoughts of sleep, Gendry’s warm body rocking her closer to slumber. She glanced up carefully to see Gendry had his eyes closed and she wondered what could possibly be going through his head.

She didn’t have time to think about it too much, she didn’t want to. Mystery was good and if Gendry was just as nervous about this as she was, she could almost be reassured that his thoughts were good ones. Ones that Sansa’s romance books were filled with. She smiled at the thought and fell asleep.

 

**Gendry**

Out of the entire experience of sharing a bed with Arya, the worst thing about it had nothing to do with the two of them. No, it had to do with Arya’s sly younger brother sitting across from her at the breakfast table with a dark smirk stitched on his face. Gendry knew it was no good before Bran said a single word. Jojen remained out of sight and in the kitchen cooking. Gendry assumed that it would be Jojen’s face that would give the whole operation away.

“What?” Arya snapped in between bites of her eggs, her eyes glaring at Bran. Being as the two of them were fairly close in age, they often got into spats. Gendry had grown used to it.

“Nothing,” Bran chirped brightly. “Have a good night’s sleep?”

Arya narrowed her eyes. “Did _you_?”

Bran cocked his head to the side, his smile still not leaving his face. “Of course.” It was short, clipped. He was hiding something, Bran was sure of it. Gendry joined the table, sitting next to Arya. Bran’s eyes lit up at this. “How was the couch?”

Gendry paused. “Fine, not too bad.”

Jojen came from the kitchen now, a fresh plate of eggs with him. “Really? I went to get a glass of water last night and I didn’t see you.”

Gendry felt panic fill his stomach and dared himself not to look at Arya. He hurriedly came up with a stream of excuses for why he wasn’t on the couch. However, Arya seemed to take an entirely different root.

“Where is it?” she hissed lowly.

“Sent it to Ygritte,” Bran grinned triumphantly.

Arya considered his answer and shrugged. “Whatever.”

“And Sansa,” Bran added quietly before shoved a fork full of food into his mouth.

Arya paled slightly. “You didn’t.”

“He didn’t what?” Gendry dared to ask. Part of his wasn’t sure he really wanted to know the answer to that question.

“Well,” Jojen leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs. “When I couldn’t find you on the couch last night I got worried. You know me,” Jojen winked at Bran, “I’m just a worry-wart, so I went and searched for you to make sure everything was okay. I searched _everywhere_.”

“Everywhere,” Bran echoed while stifling a laugh.

“Indeed, but I couldn’t find you,” Jojen sighed, really getting into his role of story-teller. “But then, I had a thought. Perhaps, you were in the one place I didn’t look. The one place you told us last night you wouldn’t be. I didn’t think it was possible, but I was running out of options. So I checked your room.”

“Oh my lord,” Arya groaned. “Shut up,” she ordered Jojen before looking at Gendry tiredly. “The asshole took a photo.”

Gendry was suddenly brought back to two years ago when Ygritte insisted he document his boys’ night at the Starks. He began to seriously wonder if blackmail, scheming, and threatening people were just a Starks and Co. thing. Part of his wondered if he was up to stepping to the plate.

“And he sent it to Sansa?” Gendry finally asked. He didn’t care if Ygritte had it, she knew about last night anyways. Sansa didn’t. Sansa had already threatened him once before, rivaling anything Jon and Robb had said. She was dating Margaery. He was doomed.

“Yup,” Bran smirked. He then mouthed the words _Pay Back_ at Arya but Gendry had no context for what those words could possibly mean in relation to what has happened.

“I’m dead, aren’t I?” Gendry groaned.

“It was nice knowing you,” Jojen leaned across the table and pated Gendry on the arm. “You were really a decent guy.”

Later that day, Sansa and Margaery showed up at his door unexpectedly and while Margaery ushered everyone out of the room, he was faced with Sansa Stark and a flurry of death threats, accusations, and deadly promises. The thing was by the time she had finished her speech, Gendry wasn’t as afraid as he thought he would have been. A fear filled his chest: he was growing far to use to the Stark family and their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading- my first try at Brojen is next...wish me luck! 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	5. Break Up

**Jojen**

“Can we talk for a moment?” Jojen swallowed. Bran looked up from the book he was reading, confusion clouding his eyes. He was currently sitting in his bedroom and Jojen was teetering between the doorway.

“About?” Bran asked before looking past Jojen. “ _Rickon_ , get lost.”

Jojen turned around to see the littlest of the Stark (although he was almost taller than Jojen now) lingering by the door and biting his lip. “I want to know.”

“This is private,” Bran muttered in a warning tone that Jojen found amusing because out of all his siblings Rickon and he got along the best.

Rickon looked between Bran and Jojen and then down the hallway for some reason and then back to Bran. “Okay, but I want to know.”

“Maybe, but _later_ ,” Bran insisted, shooing his little brother away hurriedly. “And close the door!” Bran looked at Jojen who watched the whole scene interested. “Sorry about that, what’s up?”

Jojen walked up to Bran and instead of sitting on Bran’s lap like he usually did, he took a seat on the bed opposite of him. Jojen could tell by the shift in Bran’s face that from the gesture he knew the conversation was heading a serious route.

“Bran,” Jojen licked his lips thoughtfully, “I hate to do this, I really do, but-”

“Oh shit,” Bran’s eyes widened, hurt very evident in them almost immediately. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Well, kind of but let me explain-”

“There isn’t anything to explain,” Bran shut down immediately. “I know why-”

“No, you don’t,” Jojen quickly jumped on the topic he knew was coming. He knew instantly where Bran’s mind was going and he had to stop it before Bran accused-

“It’s because of this,” Bran hit the chair angrily, “isn’t it?”

“No,” Jojen hissed, grabbed Bran’s hands. Bran ripped them away hurt. “Look, you are overreacting, just let me explained and I promise you it isn’t as bad as it seemed.”

“How?” Bran rolled back from Jojen to create some space. “You are breaking up with me and-”

“I’m going to kill you!” Rickon threw open the door and barreled straight into an unsuspecting Jojen, knocking him onto the ground. Normally, when Rickon got aggressive with Jojen (a protective habit he had for Bran even before Bran lost his ability to walk), Bran usually interfered. Today was not the case. Instead, someone else did.

“ _Rickon_ ,” Shireen came into the room quickly, sending apologetic smiles to Bran for coming into his private space and for Rickon’s behavior. “Let him explain.”

“Why?” Rickon glared at Shireen, but with much less ferocity than he held for Jojen. Shireen didn’t have an immediate answer so Rickon turned back to Jojen. “Leave our house, _now,_ ” he ordered the older boy. Jojen could see those normally light blue eyes cloud into a darkening storm, a look he must have picked up from Robb, Sansa or his mother.

“Can I please fucking explain because it is not what you guys think?” Jojen asked heatedly, pushing back against Rickon. “Jeez, I started this entire conversation wrong.”

“Is there a right way to break up with my brother?” Rickon got off Jojen but remained close by, ready to knock him down once more. Jojen’s only hope was that the gentle hand from Shireen would be enough to stop him. He could already feel a bruise forming on his back.

“It’s only _temporary_ ,” Jojen sighed exasperatedly. “If any of you would let me just finish a sentence, you’d have known that and I wouldn’t have had to have been tackled by a seventh grader.”

“I’m joining the football team next year like Robb and Jon did,” Rickon shrugged.

“Good, they could use all that energy.” Jojen muttered.

“Can we talk about ‘temporary’ please?” Bran asked, playing with the breaks of his wheelchair nervously.

“Rickon and his girlfriend can’t be here for it,” Jojen gave Bran an imploring look.

“She isn’t my girlfriend,” Rickon flushed bright red and Shireen matched his shade perfectly.

“Rickon, please go, we will talk tonight, I promise,” Bran pleaded with his brother.

Jojen waited until Rickon finally bent to his brother’s will and left the room with his (not yet) girlfriend, Shireen. He waited a few beats more for the room to fall completely silent, all aware that Bran was fidgeting non-stop.

“Are you going to let me explain now or should I wait?” Jojen asked hesitantly, waiting for Bran to jump to another conclusion.

“Go ahead,” Bran refused to meet his eyes.

“Look, I’m not _really_ breaking up with you, screw that,” Jojen muttered. “We just have to pretend we broke up.”

“Why?” Bran pinched his eyebrows together. “No one knows…except for Rickon and Shireen.”

“And all your brother’s and sister’s boyfriends and girlfriends,” Jojen added.

The second the words came out, Bran’s eyes widened in realization and a smirk flew to his lips. “They asked you to join?”

 Jojen smirked, happy to finally see Bran understood what was going on. “Yeah, but they kind of know about us and I’m not ready to get kicked out yet. I need to know what they even do at these things.”   

“Oh hell no. You have to say as long as you can,” Bran agreed, rolling to Jojen but paused his movements for a moment. “What do you mean they know?”

“Your not-so-subtle questions to Robb clued him and Greyjoy in,” Jojen cackled when Bran blushed. “But I have a plan to throw them off.”

Bran smirked. “I’m all ears.”

Jojen smiled softly as he sunk onto Bran’s lap. Bran wrapped his arms around his waist. “Please remember it is only temporary.”

“It better be,” Bran swore.

“Good,” Jojen kissed him lightly.

It didn’t last nearly as long as he would have liked but they had much to discuss. Together, they spent the next four hours going into explicit detail about plan. They went into detail about who broke up with who, how they broke up, when, where, why…by the time they had finished every inch of detail had been covered and discussed and reanalyzed. Jojen wouldn’t have been able to even think of half of the points Bran made, let alone figure out what to say for each one, but Bran knew.

“All we need now is to fill in Rickon,” Bran sighed. “He will literally try to destroy you if he thinks you actually broke up with me.”

“He doesn’t know about the weird club though,” Jojen reminded him. “If we tell him he might let the cat out of the bag. You know how close he is to Theon and Gendry.”

Bran played with his breaks again.

 

**Bran**

Despite Jojen having been gone for two hours, Bran was still waiting-stalling really. He wasn’t quite sure how to bring this up with Rickon, let alone how to get his brother to understand without him getting angry. Rickon was always quick to anger.

Slowly, Bran rolled down out of his room and down the hallway to Rickon. He knocked softly and waited patiently as Rickon opened the door. Upon seeing his brother, Rickon opened the door wider and let Bran roll in. Once Bran was successfully in the room, Rickon closed the door and locked it.

“Spill,” Rickon immediately demanded.

“We broke up,” Bran swallowed, feeling uncomfortable with lying to Bran. Sure, he was technically going to be lying to the rest of his family but somehow it felt wrong to lie to Rickon. They were usually partners in crime. “Only temporarily though.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Rickon crossed his arms.

“Meera,” Bran explained.

“Wait, does she not know?” Rickon blinked.

“You, and apparently Shireen, are the only ones who know and Meera was getting close to finding out. We need to have some space so she doesn’t grow suspicious.” It was a horribly weak lie, Bran knew as much. He just hoped it was believable for Rickon so that his brother would drop this.

“Would it be so bad if she found out?” Rickon sighed tiredly.

“Not her, but you know how people can be. We like it being private and the more people who know, the more pressure we get. We’ll tell everyone eventually, but not yet.”

Bran watched tensely as Rickon contemplated his brother’s plea. Rickon finally sighed in defeat and Bran knew he was in the clear, just barely. “Fine, but you guys have to stop calling Shireen my girlfriend,” he puffed.

“Yeah, sure,” Bran grinned. “Although-”

“ _Stop!_ ” Rickon growled and Bran rolled toward the door. “Good night.”

“Night,” Bran waved as he opened the door and left the room.

_Rickon has been briefed. We are in the clear. Good luck._

 

**Jojen**

When he originally came up with the plan of breaking up with Bran to going the club, Jojen thought I was a brilliant idea. Unfortunately, he miscalculated. Seriously miscalculated.

Not only did he have to distance himself from Bran, which was painful all together, but these apparent club meetings were not quite what he was picture. Jojen thought something more _scandalous_ would be happening, but for the most part the meetings boiled down to Margaery throwing him sympathetic looks and advise while Gendry looking unsure what to do as Ygritte and Theon bickered and bickered for hours on end. The worst part was that when these meetings were over Jojen couldn’t even text or call Bran because they were supposed to not be talking to each other and it was quite frankly driving him insane.

Meera was probably one of the worst sympathizers there was. She had known about Bran and him and helped keep them a secret, but to keep the plan in motion, Jojen had to act like Bran really did drop him. After first, his sister’s protectiveness and kindness was nice and reassuring, and then it became grating. Of course, Meera was just trying to be a decent sister, but Jojen and Bran didn’t really break up so it all felt moot and pointless.

That’s why a month after Jojen went to Margaery Tyrell telling her about his and Bran’s break up Jojen found himself outside the Stark house. He knocked anxiously and was met by a curious looking Sansa and Arya.

“Is Bran home?” Jojen asked quickly. He was not going to drag this out any further. The club was stupid and he didn’t want to be a part of it anymore. He just wanted to be with Bran, fuck the rest.

“Yeah,” Sansa smiled kindly and opened the door. “You haven’t come by in quite a while.”

Arya crossed her arms. “He’s upstairs, I’ll go get him-”

“I know the way,” Jojen walked quickly passed the two sisters and up the stairs, taking two at a time and nearly raced down the hallway to Bran’s room. He didn’t even bother knocking as he opened the door quickly.

Bran looked up in surprised but smiled unsure as Jojen closed the door behind him. “What are you doing here?”

Jojen crossed the room quickly, sinking onto Bran’s lap and kissing him soundly. “Let’s get back together.”

“Already?” Bran asked. Jojen could see where Bran’s mind was going. He didn’t think that Jojen had spent nearly enough time in the club to find everything out.

“I can’t stand them,” Jojen rested his forehead against Bran’s. “They are idiots and their club is pathetic.”

“Pathetic is a strong word,” Bran pointed out.

“No,” Jojen shook his head slightly, “it’s pathetic for me to sit in that room when I don’t have a reason to because I actually have someone and don’t have to go through stupid trials for it.”

“Oh,” Bran smirked. “Didn’t Meera force you to come here and confess?”

“Okay, so I went through semi-stupid trials,” Jojen rolled his eyes. “Not full blown stupid, though.”

“Of course,” Bran agreed. “Not full-blown stupid.” He leaned up again and kissed Jojen once again. Jojen sighed into the kiss. He missed this and that club was _not_ worth it.

“Do you think Shireen would handle it well?” Bran asked against Jojen’s lips.

“Shireen?” Jojen thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “She’ll tear them a part with her wit. Actually, Shireen might end up doing them more good than them her.”

“You think?” Bran laughed joyfully.

“Oh trust me,” Jojen grumbled. “I _know_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did them justice! Last but not least will be Rickeen (again, my first time writing them...!)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	6. Kiss

**Shireen**

“I can’t believe they are married,” Shireen sighed as she watched the newlywed couple dance their first dance.

Rickon rolled his eyes from beside her. They were sitting at a nearly empty table on the far left side of the dance floor. Rickon had been sitting with his family for the majority of the ceremony and dining but had since moved to sit beside her. While Shireen imagined Rickon did this simply to talk to his friend, she couldn’t help but wish there was a further implication.

“I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner,” Rickon shrugged as his eyes followed the disgustingly happy couple.

Shireen slapped his knee lightly and hid her blush upon realizing that the touch might accidently be perceived as intimate. “Come on, it’s cute.”

“I wouldn’t use the word cute,” Rickon muttered.

Shireen grinned brightly, “But?”

“They make each other happy and that’s all that matters in the end,” Rickon shrugged as he watched his oldest brother whisper something into his husband’s ear. In the true Robb and Theon fashion, both broke out into hysterical laughing and clung onto each other. Robb buried his face into Theon’s neck and Theon nuzzled into his hair. Gods they were disgusting.

Shireen looked around the room. The Starks had gone all out for their first child’s wedding. It was rather extravagant which neither of the two people getting married really cared for. It was a beautiful outdoor wedding that was now moved to a large reception tent.

The Starks invited everyone they knew, including Shireen’s mess of a family, and they even extended the invitation to the Greyjoy party which, according to Rickon, only resulting in death threats and a poorly wrapped frying pan from Theon’s sister who wouldn’t attend out of what Rickon assumed was “principal”. Regardless, the wedding was massive.

Rickon’s other siblings were also present, of course, and their odd array of dates. Bran brought his boyfriend of a few secret months and now openly three months, Jojen. Sansa brought Margaery Tyrell. Arya and Gendry came together. Jon and his fiancé Ygritte were in the wedding party.

“Why didn’t you bring a date?” Shireen asked suddenly as he mind drifted away from the other attendants and to Rickon. He was the only one of his siblings not to.

Rickon’s eyes widened. “I don’t know. I didn’t want to, I guess.”

“Didn’t want to or didn’t have anyone to ask?” Shireen teased lightly. They had been friends for ages and Shireen thought she knew Rickon pretty well. In all their years of friendship, Rickon had yet to show interest in any girls or boys in their class. They would be starting their first year of high school next year, in about seven months to be exact, and Shireen wondered who would be the first person to capture her friend’s heart.

Rickon swatted her shoulder lightly. “There was no one _to_ ask. There, happy?” Shireen didn’t respond and Rickon took this opportunity to ask. “Why didn’t _you_ ask anyone?”

“And have my father kill them and my mother question their sanity because how could anyone want me?” Shireen muttered darkly, self-consciously touching the skin directly above scar on her face. She could see Rickon wince and she quickly tried to recover the statement, dropping her hand to her lap. “Davos probably would have smothered the poor guy…with either kindness or a pillow.”

“Your dad isn’t that bad,” Rickon settled on.

“Not to you and that’s because you aren’t trying to date me,” Shireen pointed out although she wished it weren’t the case and that Rickon might reciprocate these feelings Shireen has had for a few years now. It was a crush, one that was nagging her for a while.

Rickon chuckled. “What would your dad even do?”

“Burn you alive,” Shireen answered instantly. It was the default answer for everything. In actuality, her father would probably glare at the offender until they died on the spot. Shireen had seen the glare from hell and had thankfully never been on the receiving end of it.

Rickon smirked. “Come on, I’m sure _Stanni B._ could think of something better than that.”

Shireen covered his mouth quickly with her hand. “I told you not to call him that anymore! You slipped up on it once and he nearly lost it.”

“You think it’s funny,” Rickon pulled out of her grasp and gave her a pinning look. “Or do you prefer _Stannis the Mannis_?”

Shireen rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but I’d rather you be boring than be dead.”

“How sweet,” Rickon swung his arm over the back of her chair and tilted his chair on its back two legs. “Fine, so if you can’t actually bring anyone that doesn’t stop you from _wanting_ to bring someone.” Rickon looked up at her with his river eyes and she swallowed hard. “Who has captured the Baratheon Princess’ heart?”

Shireen swatted him with pursed lips. “Stop calling me that.”

“You insisted I do,” Rickon reminded.

“Nearly six years ago!”

“And I never back away from a promise,” Rickon winked before settling back on all four legs on his chair and turning to face her fully. “Give me a name.”

“There is no name to give.” She turned her eyes away from him and back to the dance floor. “All the guys in our class are idiots.”

“I’m not an idiot.”

“No,” Shireen smiled despite herself, “you aren’t.”

 

**Rickon**

Her comment surely meant nothing but it didn’t stop it from pulling at his heartstrings. Sansa called this feeling love but Rickon wasn’t nearly ready to give it that title. He was barely fourteen. Yet, he knew friendship was definitely not an accurate portrayal of the feelings he held for Shireen Baratheon.

Over the years Rickon had tried to discuss it with his family and every time he got an answer he wasn’t quite sure he liked. Sansa called it love. Arya called it indigestion. Jon and Robb both claimed that he was too young to be thinking about any of this. Bran said it didn’t need a label and that he should just do what he wanted. The thing was Rickon wanted a label; just no one was giving him the right one. None of them felt right.

Labels were usually the furthest thing from his mind when he was with her though. Rickon made it a point. Why waste this time with her thinking about something that would ultimately end fruitlessly? It was easier to live in the moment besides, in a way, Jon and Robb were right. Maybe he was just too young to be concerned about those things.

It didn’t stop him from dreaming though and embarrassingly having to clean up any evidence of it the next morning. He talked about it with Bran in confidence who just told him kindly that it was just growing up and it was natural to think about someone he was comfortable with. Unfortunately, now Bran liked to use that tid-bit as ammo, but Rickon could deal with it as long as no one else found out.

He wasn’t sure what he would say if he ever got the guts to tell her. Too many “what ifs” made it something Rickon filled with anxiety. If love, like Sansa was referring to it as, was this complicated, Rickon would assume he was much better off without it.

“Want to go for a walk?” Rickon asked suddenly, Shireen jumping from her own thoughts. He needed to move his legs and clear his head. It was pointless of thinking about these things and fresh air would help.

“Sure,” Shireen nodded her head, standing up quickly. She threw him a small smile and it made his stomach tighten uncomfortably.

Rickon could feel Bran’s eyes and Sansa’s cooing smile on him as they crossed the room. Rickon picked up his pace slightly as he and Shireen exited the tent. Great, now he was going to have to deal with his brother and sister tonight.

“Are you okay?” Shireen asked as Rickon finally slowed his pace enough for them to walk amicable beside each other.

“Yeah,” Rickon muttered.

“Liar!” She swatted his arm and he rolled his eyes in response.

“I hate sitting for so long.”

“I think that’s your fault.” She was full on grinning now. “If you had brought a date you could have danced with them.”

“Then who would keep you entertained?” Rickon’s eyes danced. Of course, if he had just asked the person he wanted to dance with than Shireen would still have been in his company.

“Believe it or not, I can make other friends.”

“Oh come on,” Rickon leaned against her lightly. “You know I’m enough for you.”

“Don’t be full of yourself.” Shireen shoved him off her lightly. “It’s not an attractive quality of yours.”

Rickon was dying to ask what qualities of his were attractive but he swallowed the urge at the came to the end of the lawn. Instead of saying anything, Rickon dropped onto the slightly dewy grass. Shireen looked down at him amuse and he simply patted the ground beside him.

She considered it for a moment. Rickon waited patiently as she slowly joined him on the ground, not seeming to care if her dress got any damage. Then again, it made sense since throughout the actual wedding she was muttering complaints about the itchy fabric.

It was quiet where they sat. It was far enough away from the reception tent that they could just hear the faint chatter and music. It was also dark enough on their corner of the lawn that they could star gaze without the interruption of harsh light, although they couldn’t see much being that they were in the city.

“It’s a shame,” Shireen sighed looking up at the sky.

“It is,” Rickon replied knowing her mind was also on the stars. “You can see them a whole lot better in the backyard at home.”

Shireen nodded her head. “We should do that again. Do you think Bran and Jojen would join us again?”

“Even if they don’t, I’m sure Bran would let us borrow his telescope.”

“It’s a date,” Shireen hummed.

Gods, Rickon wished she’d have used any other word. “It is.”

The rest of the evening drifted by like a dream. Time was wrapped where some minutes felt like forever and others went by in high speeds. In part, it was rather disorientating, but Shireen was a nice anchor.

The whole night was like one of Sansa’s romance movies they watched together (but only in private). If Rickon were as brave as Robb, he would take the plunge and just kiss Shireen. Then again, if he were as brave as Robb, he might end up being as stupid as Robb and not actually realize he had feelings for his best friend since he was a child. Rickon had at least beaten his brother in that regard. Then again, Robb was getting married.

Or maybe he could take an Arya approach to it, where he just denied the existence of such feelings being possible. Somehow that didn’t seem right either.

“Are you listening?” Shireen nudged him sharply.

“Sorry,” he blushed. “I keep drifting off.”

She didn’t seem put-off by it. “Its fine, I was just saying I was going to head back to the tent. It’s getting cold.”

Rickon blinked before realizing that the sleeveless dress didn’t really protect her from the cold like his jacket. “Wait,” he said as he pulled his jacket off in one swift moment and handed it to her. He always was more comfortable in the cold than her.

“Don’t want me leaving?” She was raising a teasing eyebrow him.

“I don’t.”

Shireen held his jacket numbly in her hands as she watched Rickon curiously. “Oh.”

Nervous scurried up his chest. “I just mean because I like your…company.”

Shireen, still not putting the jacket on, fiddled with the fabric. “I like your company, too.”

Their eyes met. Two different shades of blue mixing across a spectrum. Rickon wanted to kiss her, he realized in that moment. He wondered if the thought ever crossed her mind as he moved closer, just slightly.

He only moved to test the waters. He didn’t intend on pushing their limits of friendship and he wasn’t ready to dive into the unknown waters of what could be if he did kiss her. The thoughts intrigued him, but he still kept back. It was Shireen who closed the distance.

 

**Shireen**

It was nothing more than a peck but as Shireen jerked herself away from a wide eyed Rickon, Shireen felt the consequences of the action flood her stomach and heat her face. Rickon remained silent, simply staring at her.

Shireen wasn’t sure what had gotten into her. It just…It just seemed like the thing to do. They were alone, under the stars, making plans for romantic activities, he had just give her his jacket and when he had moved closer, she took it as an invitation-wrongly so apparently.

Rushing, Shireen pushed Rickon’s jacket back into his hands and stood up. She’d escape back to the safety of the tent. She held the element of surprise in her escape but unfortunately, Rickon was always much quicker than her and cut her off only ten feet into her escape.

He stood in front of her, his eyes still darkly clouded over with his hands firmly planted on both of her shoulders to stop her from moving. Shireen felt her heart beating rapidly as it crawled up her throat.

“Did-” Rickon started but he seemed to think better of it and cut himself off sharply. Shireen watched as Rickon breathed in deeply before trying again. “You kissed me.”

Shireen’s face felt like it was growing impossibly hotter. She turned her gaze to the ground before she answered. “I did.”

Through the veil of her hair, she watched as Rickon licked his lips nervously. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Shireen replied immediately. It wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have while her friendship with him died.

“Do you want to do it again?”

Shireen whipped her head up and met Rickon’s eyes. He was always red in the face and chewing the inside of his cheek. “Do you?”

The tiniest of smiles crossed his face and the nervous that Shireen felt died almost instantly. Perhaps she had read the situation right back there. This time it was Rickon who closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers again. It was brief and chaste but Shireen felt light headed as he pulled away. They both grinned stupidly at each other.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Rickon admitted shyly. His hands slid from her shoulders and grabbed her hands lightly.

“Me too,” Shireen smiled.

“That’s why I didn’t ask anyone here.” He licked his lips anxiously. “You were already invited.”

“I told you!” Sansa’s voice rang across the lawn. Rickon and Shireen whipped around to see Sansa and her girlfriend Margaery standing about twenty feet away. Both of them were grinning widely.

“Sansa,” Rickon gapped. He turned and gave Shireen an apologetic look before taking off, running toward his sister, all the while rambling about who she could _not_ tell the rest of the family, specifically their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was fun! Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> You can always come and chat me up on [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/). Prompts are fun so if you ever have an idea, drop me a note (I just may take a while to get to it-lol)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be Sansaery! :)
> 
> (Also Note for those who follow some of my other open fics- I will be updating those again next week!)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
